Fallen Angels
by JaimeCullen
Summary: Bella is a fallen angel, having been burned at the cross in heaven. She awakes to find herself on Earth and decides that instead of finding out her sin. She's going to make the vampires of Earth mainly the Volturi repent their sin.
1. Prolog Burning

**I don't mean anything by the story and please don't get offended. I am a christian and respect god. I own nothing except the plot, Julian, Noel, Lara, and Damascus.S.M owns all of Twilight. **

* * *

I walked forward as I was led to the cross; the cross that would be my undoing. My legs did not tremble, my face was a clean slate that showed no emotion.

If I was to burn today, I would not show them the emotions my heart felt. That my heart suffered from; the betrayal, pain, distrust cut my heart to ribbons.

It was a beautiful day. Clear and white. Immaculately bright. The perfect day for fellow angels to witness the burning of another angel. There would be no smoke, no ashes, only the changing color of the fire.

I put my back to the white cross I was to be tied to and let them tie my wrists- above me- and my ankles to the posts. What a beautiful cross. It was pure, white unlike me.

I was imperfect, unclean, and unworthy. I was to be feared, not to be trusted. That was my crime in the first place. The reason I was to burn.

An angel burning, like a witch. The irony. They could not see the hurt, that turned to jealousy and hate that led them to convict me.

Or maybe it was me that could not see the reasons they hated me. Maybe all the accusations were true. Maybe I could not feel. Not the pain I usually felt, no, I could not feel love.

I'm not sure I am sure I felt love for my father at one point. Until, it came to this and he turned his back on me. Acting as if he did not know.

My father. Yes, that is why they hurt. Instead of having one of the accepted into heaven angels as his daughter, he made me. Created me you could say with more passion than he had ever created anyone with before. My father was, GOD.

Usually when my father created someone they went to Earth and he didn't see them again until the day of their judgement. My reason for creation was to be a daughter that was always innocent and dutifully stood by his side.

At first other angels were in awe of me, some even called me princess. But like I said it got twisted and this is why I stand tied to a post ready to burn.

Or maybe it wasn't my fault. Somehow, they could have sensed _her_. The one I tried so hard to keep hidden, but had to please. The other side of me. The dangerous one the one who longed to hurt people.

Had they finally seen through my mask, my facade. I did not have time to ponder this now because then they asked me a question.

"Isabella Swan, do you repent your sin?" An angel asked.

"I have no sin." I responded my voice the epitome of confidence. I looked straight at my father as I said this and I swear I saw him mouth the words,_ Had to happen. Things going to get bad. Help the vampires. To find your Sin._

As they lit the the cross on fire I wondered what my father meant by those four brief sentences. He always had a way of saying so much with such little and what did he mean to find _my _sin. I couldn't have any, maybe _she _did but I did not.

Then as the fire reached my pure, white wings and covered my head. I became a burst of white. Like when you burn magnesium in science class and your teacher tells you not to look because of how you might go blind from the light.

But then you look anyway at the bright white light and spots start to blur your vision. And you think that hurt like hell but was still beautiful to see.

That's what happened when I burned.

Aro POV

I swear I just saw this flash of white light out on the ocean. Must be my imagination.

I never should have thought that. This would come back to bite in a few years.

* * *

**For those of you who have read my other stories and are wondering what I'm doing starting another one while I have two others unfinished let me say. SORRY please don't hurt me. It's just that I'm going through a bought of writer's block. And I usually only feel like writing when I am in the middle of class. So, you most definitely should have a chapter for one of my other stories by Monday or even Sunday.**

**Jaimie:P**


	2. Chapter 1

**There are pictures of Bella's crosses, locket and dress on my profile. And I sadly admit I own nothing but the plot, Lara, Damascus, Julian, and Noel. S.M. owns everything else. Even Edward.**

* * *

Chapter 1- The Freakin' Ocean

BPOV

My eyes burst open and I saw darkness. Where was I? Then I slowly began remembering. I had been burned, but how long had it been.

Then I breathed in, a habit you could say, and felt water eagerly fill my mouth instead of the air I expected. My eyes popped open and I realized two things. 1)I was somewhere in Earth. 2)I got reborn in the _**freakin **_ocean.

I began swimming to the top ready to see exactly where I was.

Aro POV

I was looking out towards the ocean when I thought I saw the waves churning. As if there was a storm brewing. I shrugged it off and thought of more pressing matters.

Such as the fact that for a year, every month, on the same day I would get a letter that said:

_Please, Repent of your sin._

Last month it had been different and the letter had read:

_Please, Repent of your sin. She's to awake soon._

This months letter I had just opened and it said:

_You are so screwed. She awakes today and when she gets to you I'm going to be there. This should be Hilarious._

I crumpled the letter angered and called for all the vampires that were in Volterra, which happily included the Cullens.

BPOV

I had successfully swam out of the ocean and concealed my brightness I really don't want to go around shining for a bunch of people to see.

Being an angel we glowed, more like this white radiance from our skin but I did so more than usual thanks to how much my father worked on me.

As I stood on the sandy strip of the beach I decided to go into town when a voice in my head said:

_Go easy on the vampires._

I stopped breathing. I knew that voice it was _her_. She always knew when something was going to happen. I decided to take that as a warning.

I took a quick look at my reflection in the water and smiled. I was the picture of innocence. My brown hair fell in soft curls to the back of knees, and if you looked hard enough into my brown eyes you could see the pain hidden there.

I wore a white dress, and white flats. I snickered at the thought of me still tripping in my flats. I also looked at my four crosses.

One a simple silver, Celtic cross that I received from Julian. Number two a 9c white gold diamond, cross pendant from Damascus. Number three a 10k white gold diamond cross pendant from Lara. Lastly, a 14-kt. 1/5Ct. White Gold Diamond Maltese Cross from Noel. She always liked shiny things

There was also the white on the front black on the back oval-shaped locket that I wore. Inside were two pictures one of me and the other of _her. _I couldn't take it off. It was from my father even had my name engraved in the back.

He had never seen the pictures I put inside.

I turned to go but for some reason I felt the need to say, "Failed demon, Hell-bent sprite, Cast-out angel, Distressed cat."

"I don't like those name." I turned to see the owner of the voice and saw Noel and the friends I thought I'd never see again.

We didn't need words, all we needed was to look and see the happiness written on all of our faces. The perfect moment was ruined when Damascus said, "Now let's go get the vampires to repent."

We all just laughed at him and we headed into town trying to look inconspicuous.

Aro POV

I sat in my thrown, Caius and Marcus on my other side. The vampires that were currently in Volterra were standing in the room it just so happened to include the Egyptian, Denali, and Cullen covens.

We were discussing the letters when Demitri walked in escorting a human. I sighed with this interruption. Then I looked at the human girl he was escorting and stopped breathing as did everyone.

BPOV

They all stopped breathing I knew they would. What they saw was the picture of innocence and purity. If only they knew, if only they knew...

The plan was I was to go in alone- my friends didn't like that plan much- and ask them my question. If they tried anything to harm me, my friends would be in to kick their asses.

I scanned the room and my eyes stopped on the most gorgeous creature I had ever seen. He had messy bronze hair and topaz eyes. _Hmm... I wonder what that meant for a vampire._ I had to stop staring my eyes landed back on Aro and then I spoke,

"Aro of the Volturi."

"Yes,"he responded most likely irked with the fact that I had interrupted his meeting.

I smiled my sweetest smile and said, "Please, Repent your sins."

EPOV

Aro of the Volturi had called a meeting of all vampires currently in Volterra and since Carlisle was an old friend we all had to come.

I stood their listening with mild interest. And then Demitri walked in with a goddess. She was obviously human and I wondered why was she here. They would surely kill her.

I notice the five necklaces she wore on her neck: one oval shaped locket and four different beautiful crosses. _Must be very religious._

Then I noticed something about her. It wasn't her looks- I had already admired them. It was the way her body oozed purity and innocence. I could even hear some thoughts.

_Such innocence.Jasper_

_What a beautiful child.Esme_

_She looks so pure.Carmen._

_I wonder what she's thinking. And the smell of her blood...mouthwatering.Felix_

I realized two things at once. 1)I could not read her mind. 2)Her blood really did smell mouthwatering. The venom pooled in my mouth at the thought of grazing her neck with my nose, finding her pulse point, inhaling the sweet scent of her blood, being fully intoxicated.

Then sinking my teeth into her warm flesh and tasting the bliss that would surely be her blood. I snapped my eyes shut trying to restrain myself.

Then when she spoke, _almost_ all thoughts of drinking her blood left my head and I could only focus on the sweet voice that sounded like bells.

I wasn't really paying attention to exactly what she was saying until I heard her last sentence and felt the atmosphere of the room grow tense.

"Please, Repent your sins."

She had spoken that to Aro. Had those not been the words used in the letters he received. Damn, I knew I should have listened better.

* * *

**Thank you for reading this chapter I really don't know when the next chapter will be up.**

**-Jaime:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, thank you for the reviews and alerts they are very appreciated. N-e-way this should be the shortest chapter of the story. Sorry won't happen again. I own nothing except the plot, Lara, Noel, Julian, and Damascus.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2-Name's Isabella

BPOV

They attacked me. Or at least attempted too until, four very pissed off friends decided to take matters into their own hands. _They are so screwed._Ran through my mind.

Aro POV

Four of my guard lunged at Isabella when she finished my sentence. I smirked amused surely this would be the end of her and those notes.

EPOV

I suppressed the urge to run to her side and defend her as I watched for members of the guard lunge at her. _What's wrong with me this is surely the end of her. She is just a human._

As all the guards were about to reach her they fell back with tremendous force. I looked to see what had caused the force and now four people stood in front of Isabella that hadn't been there before.

Aro POV

I watched in astonishment as four of my guard were thrown back. I looked at the four people that now stood in front of the human girl and wondered what they were.

There were two males and females. The one male that had blonde hair, black eyes, and black clothes lunged himself at one of my guard. The other male with black hair, light gold eyes, and white clothes followed suite.

The two females left in front of the human watched in amusement before launching themselves at the remaining two guard that had just stood.

The one with ash blonde hair, dark brown eyes, and black clothes was more aggressive than the one wearing the light yellow sundress. She had raven black hair that reached past her knees, but was the height of Alice Cullen. She had clear blue eyes.

The human girl watched in amusement.

Carlisle POV

I watched the four people protecting the human girl fight four people from the guard and I was in awe. They kicked and punched withe speed and precision.

They never once broke their concentration it was like a ballad was playing for them and they were dancing to the tune. Then I heard a sickening crack and a scream of pain.

The girl with ash blonde hair had ripped one of the limbs of a vampire. _What were they_. I glanced at my family and they looked as astonished as I felt.

The girl holding the limb was about to rip off another one when the human girl spoke,

"Enough Noel."Noel complied and dropped the limb, running back to the human girls side.

"That goes for you to Julian, Lara, Damascus."the other three immediately stopped and returned to her side. Their faces looked murderous, if looks could kill we would all be dead.

BPOV

I waited for my friends to calm down before I looked at Aro of the Volturi and said,

"Let's make a deal."

He sat and pondered that for a few minutes while the guard and my friends scowled at each other.

_You better keep your friends in line._

"I will," I hissed at the voice. My friends stared at me so did a few other vampires. I didn't bother explaining. "Do you agree or not." I repeated to Aro.

"I agree, what are the conditions." Aro said. The other vampires stared at him shocked.

I smiled a wicked smile, one that they would see as innocent. Then I said,

"I'll tell you those tomorrow under better terms, but right now my friends and I are dreadfully tired. We'll just go stake a claim to our rooms. Thank you Aro."

EPOV

I felt my jaw slacken, _nobody_ had ever talked to Aro of the Volturi like that. The human turned to leave and as if on afterthought she said,

"Name's Isabella, by the way, but I prefer Bella."

EPOV

After the human known as, Bella, left Aro had talked a bit more. Now my family and I made our way to our assigned rooms. But all of a sudden we heard a hunting melody of a song being played.

"What's that?"Emmett asked.

"Let's go find out."Alice suggested.

So, we followed the melody to a room were it's doors were half-open. Inside was a sight to behold;one that could forever haunt. Bella was playing the melody on the piano;while tears coursed down her cheeks.

While Damascus and Lara danced togeher and Noel and Julian danced together. They all seemed to be conversing through singing:

_They envied.Bella_

_ They thought us forbidden.Lara_

_ They were scared.Julian_

_ They deceived us.Noel_

_ They hated us.Damascus_

_ For that they killed us.Bella_

My family and I jumped back from the door with this new information. What did they mean, who were they talking about? Were thoughts I picked up in my family's heads and mine. But one thought caught me off guard,_ Angels shouldn't cry._

* * *

**I'll try to update soon.**

**-Jaime:D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Shortest chapter in this story so far. N-e-way anybody who is reading my other stories they will be updated soon. Yes, before I forget I don't own anything but the plot, Damascus, Julian, Noel, and Lara.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Aro POV

It was the next day and I sat in my throne waiting for Isabella to come so that we could talk conditions. All the other vampires from the other night were already there.

I was shocked when Isabella walked in alone.

"Where are your companions?"I asked.

"They had an errand to run."I smirked at the thought of them leaving her alone and defenseless."Now about those conditions."

I nodded alowing her to continue.

BPOV

"Stop, drinking human blood and killing." I finished. The vampires gaped at me. Then started laughing, except for the ones with topaz eys, which were about twelve of them.

"I am not joking." my voice was soft, but firm.

EPOV

I looked at Bella in wonder as did my family and the Denali clan. Nobody, but Carlisle had asked that before and even he had gotten turned down.

Jane being pissed off, headed towards Bella.

"Where do YOU come off telling US what to do.!"she raved at Bella.

She stood calmly and listened to Jane's rant. when Jane finally finished with a huff Bella opened her mouth,

"Are you done?"

3rd Person

Jane was absolutely livid and turned to glare at Bella and Edward knew she was using her powers. After a few minutes nothing happened and all the vampires were shocked.

Then when she looked away Bella pulled out a necklace that had a cross on the end and fastened it on Jane's neck.

_Superstitious Human.-Vampires throughout the room_

When Jane relized what Bella had done she began to laugh; Bella turned to Aro and let a warning slip from her lips,

"My friends are not simple creatures like the humans or you vampires. They are not ignorant, nor are they to be underestimated. They know things that even you do not." with that she turned to go, but turned back looking at Jane and whispered-every vampire heard her-,

"May, your soul be helped."

Nothing happened for a second. Then...Jane fell to the floor, and begun to writhe and scream in pain on the floor;shouting that the necklace burned, while Bella walked out.

* * *

**Hello anybody have any ideas for the next few chapters. I might be able to put it in the story. Just put any ideas in a review.**

**-Jaime  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**You already know I don't own anything. And you should already know who and what I own. N-e-way my birthday was October 3. And since I'm in such a good mood there should be quite a few updates coming in this week. So, on with the chapter. For those of you who don't understand it, there will be an explanation at the end.**

* * *

Chapter 4

EPOV

It had been three days since the human and her companions had arrived. Since the incident with Jane they had not spoken to us again. Aro was getting restless.

We all were. Jane even more so. The cross that Bella had put on her could not be removed. When Bella's friends saw it they told us only Jane could remove it, then had made a mad dash for the stairs leading to Bella's room.

We hadn't seen them since.

"Edward," Alice waved a hand in front of my face.

I looked up at her. Nodding in response. She began to say something but a the doors opening cut her off.

Bella ran into the room looking around, frantically. Then her gaze stopped on someone and she ran to them hugging the person. It turned out to be...Jane?

"I'm so sorry, Jane. I wasn't feeling like myself the other day, please forgive me." She said in a rush worry interlacing her angelic voice.

Jane looked at her dumbfounded and then like a lost puppy she nodded while asking,

"How do I take the necklace off."

Bella was quiet for a few minutes and then she answered,

"Repent."

Jane looked even more confused but Bella either did not see it or chose to ignore it as she strode to where Aro sat with Marcus and Caius.

"Hello, Aro, Marcus, Caius," she acknowledged each of them, "Today instead of trying to fix your problem with human blood I would like to work on getting to know the vampires with golden eyes. Is, that all right?"

Nobody could say no to that face. The innocence in it. Also, those eyes which were a chocolate brown that showed she was wise beyond her years.

So, it was no surprise when Aro said, "That, shall be okay." Where as he usually would have tried to find out more about her and her peculiar friends.

She let out a small laugh of happiness at this and gave Aro of the Volturi a hug.

Aro Pov

THe petite brunette gave me a hug and I almost went into shock. Nobody had ever given me a hug none-the-less a human. They often shied away from our kind.

As she let go and turned around to head towards the door I still couldn't move; only as she got to the door did I finally speak.

"Carlisle and Eleazer, you and your families go with her."

They all glanced at me and then began to follow the girl that had already left through the doors. Expecting them to follow her. To wherever she led.

BPOV

I sat on the edge of the bench that looked out over the spacious courtyard...and waited.

A sigh of frustration escaped. Had I really been that far ahead of the vampires. Maybe... or Aro probably wanted to tell them to find out about me and my friends. Typical.

"Bella?"a vice broke through my thought process.

I lifted my head up and saw the twelve vampires either sitting on similar benches, the floor, or standing against the pillars that held up this awning.

I smiled at them and asked the first question on my mind, getting straight to the point with them. "Why are your eyes gold?"

?POV

He sat in my chair. That was in this dark room. Which was in my castle. And thought.

If he wanted this to go according to plan he had to time everything right.

Especially, if Bella has awakened much sooner than he had thought she would.

It irked him in a way, but also meant that _she_ was still there.

The evil part of my Bella.

Sleeping inside Bella.

Once awakened,

she would become one, with the Bella... he was marrying. Making her evil.

His Fiance, would soon be at his side. He should be happy.

But, he had other plans. He wanted to ruin _her _even more. I would not stand for it. How could he hurt her even more. It was true this had started as a way to get back at Eli.

But, I had actually grown to care for Bella. And now I could do nothing because my brother would destroy my kingdom if I tried to help Bella.

_Bella POV_

_I was asleep. But, partially. Still able to communicate with the Bella. The good part of me. The part of me that did not deserve to burn._

_It's not my fault I went to the brink of insanity. And ended up like this. My soul split in two. Nobody understanding this side of me. Blame it on my pain, my anger, or my fear._

_No...better yet blame it on the cause for this. My Fiance. A man named Lucifer. Better known as the Devil. _

_How an angel like me became engaged to him is another story; I think it starts best with Damascus's and Lara's wedding._

* * *

**First and foremost. Nobody is human. Unless I change something. Already knowing who the vampires are what Damascus, Lara, Julian, and Noel are will be explained later along in the story. You know what as I was writing this authors note in and editing everything. I made some changes to the ?POV. And I am now officially confused with my story. The Eli guy wasn't even originally in the story but while I was editing I randomly added him in. So, now the only thing I am sure of is the fact that there are three brothers. Lucifer of Hell a.k.a. the Devil, God of Heaven, and Eli of Earth. One of them is engaged to Bella, one is Bella's father, and one is looking for something. I am ending this author's note here because I have now most likely confused readers along with myself. p.s. The Bella POV in italics is the other half of Bella telling her own part of the story. You will here from her from time to time. The ?POV is one brother talking about himself and another brother.**

**-Jaime:) I am now working on an outline of the plot for this story.**


	6. Chapter 5

**My internet got canceled so its going to be awhile inbetween chapters i'm sorry. but more reviews will make me feel better. ANd if you find spelling or grammer mistakes don't be surprised I have no  
Beta.**

* * *

Chapter 5

EPOV

"Because we feed off of animals instead of humans," Carlisle answered Bella's question.

She looked thoughtful for a moment and then she nodded. She opened her mouth to ask another question but was cut off by Rosalie, "Why do you want the Volturi to stop feeding on humans?"

Bella closed her mouth again, as my family and I turned to glare at Rosalie. Way to get to the point.

"Because it's a sin." Bella responded conviction in her tone.

"How do you know what their doing is a sin?" Rosalie shot back.

Bella's eyes had a look of pain to them as she answered,

"Because I know." the finality in her tone made it known she was done talking about this..._for now._

BPOV

"What do you do for a living?" I questioned, obviously changing the subject.

"I work as a doctor," The man with blonde hair, that sat next to the woman with caramel coloured hair, answered.

It dawned on me who he was. My father always talked about him. I internally winced at that thought. And said,

"Carlisle Cullen it's a pleasure to meet you and your family." I turned and faced the bronze haired one and continued,

"And Edward you were the first Carlisle changed during the Spanish Influenza. Then he changed Esme after a certain incedent. Rosalie came next and Carlisle changed her with the intent of her possibly being a mate for Edward. Emmett was changed by Carlisle after Rosalie dragged him away from where he was attacked by a bear. And last to join your family was Alice with her mate Jasper after she had a vision and sought out your family."

To say that the Cullen family was shocked was an understatement.

"How did you know that?" Carlisle asked.

I shrugged. "I just know and sometimes it's fun to watch your family. Especially, when you go to visit the Denali's."

"How do you watch us, and why do you watch when we go to visit the Denali's."

Ignoring the first question I looked back at Carlisle,

"Because I like watching Tanya's attempts to seduce Edward. My friends and I always bet about those attempts, just like Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie do."

Emmett and Jasper begun to laugh, while Alice and Rosalie tried to hide smiles, and Tanya sent a glare my way. Edward looked embarrassed and angry. I chuckled and then looked at Eleazar.

"I know about your family too Eleazar."

He looked surprised, but I really didn't mind. Then Alice asked,

"If you already know so much about us, why did you ask to learn about us?"

"Because I think your families are much more fun, and today I wanted to play and relax." I answered.

EPOV

_Play?_ She wanted to play? I don't think I would ever understand Isabella. After stunning us all with her knowledge about our families she wanted to _play?_

Bella then stood up and did a handstand on the bench and said,

"Come on, we'll have fun."

Then Bella was falling back pushed by an invisible force. Even more strange she was caught by a invisible force.

"NOEL!"she screamed.

"What, you said you wanted to play." Noel suddenly appeared next to the bench.

_How?-Jasper, Eleazar_

_Amazing-Carlisle_

Bella looked mad and she fought to be let go by whatever held her, "Damascus, let me go, NOW!"

All of a sudden you could exactly see who was holding Bella. The man with blonde hair known as Damascus.

DamascusPOV**(Bet you didn't see that coming)**

I released Bella and watched as she chased Noel.

"Julian, come save your wife before she's killed," I said.

Julian suddenly appeared right where Bella had been sitting on the bench. His choice of clothes for today being white jeans and a button-down shirt.

He looked up at me and laughed, "What has my wife done this time?"

"She pushed Bella, off the bench," I answered.

He looked thoughtful for a moment and he turned his gaze to the clearing where Bella was chasing Noel around the trees. "Nah," Julian turned back to face me, "I think she can manage."

"She's going to kill you." I stated. He shrugged and then turned to face the Cullen's and Denali's who were watching in interest.

"How are all of you doing this lovely morning?" I chuckled at the irony in his question. Today was anything, but lovely. The clouds were gray and covered the sky like a blanket just waiting to release it's torrent of pent up rain.

"Fine," the one named Alice started, "May I ask, is it true Noel's your wife?"

Julian nodded his head, "Sure is."

The vampires looked confused.

"How, your look only about nineteen?" Carmen asked.

"I am, thank you very much, but I think that question would give away to much." Julian answered.

He was going to say more. Until, Noel ran up and hid behind him. "Save me, Julian."

He chuckled and said, "This is your mess," and he disappeared.

Noel let out a scream of anger and shouted, "Julian, your sleeping on the floor tonight."

Bella reached us at that moment and was about to throw herself at Noel, when I intervened and wrapped my arms around her waist. Her hands made tiny fists and she began hitting my chest, "Let me go!"

I tsked her and took her away from Noel out to the clearing. "Calm down, Bella." She huffed and looked up at me through her eyelashes and pouted. Looking into her eyes I was transferred to different times in my memories.

Times before Lara. When it was just Bella and I. I shook my head._That was a long time ago, forget about it._ Instead I thought about what we had learned about Bella in those three days we were with her.

About her split soul, and how she got violent whenever she was angry. This was a problem that was first priority, a problem that was much more important than what happened between me and Bella a few centuries ago.

Noel POV

"Is Damascus married to Bella?" Tanya asked.

I had been standing here observing them for awhile now and I had to agree with Tanya they did look like they were in love. _Once, is the better word._ I thought to myself. I really hope Lara wasn't around.

"You can still see it." _Crap_. So, Lara was here.

I turned to face her as did the other vampires, but they had looks of confusion on their faces.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked.

I gave Lara a look, warning her not to go there.

"I was Bella's best friend we used to tell each other everything." she started.

She went there.

"_Was_?" Carmen asked.

"Yes, was. I'm sure Bella will say I'm her best friend, but I know that at times she truly hates me."

I was going to kill her if she continued.

"And the reason she hates me is because I stole her fiancee away. You see, it was at their engagement party that I learned..."

She didn't get to finish because at that moment Bella's voice broke in,

"Is that how you really feel?"

Lara turned to face Bella who stood in front of Damascus and I thought. _This will destroy one of them sooner or later._ It was true that Bella and Damascus were going to be married and it is true that Lara sort of stole him from Bella. While Bella said she was alright everyone could still sometimes see glimpses of hurt in her eyes, but there was something more to it. It wasn't just Lara and Damascus that caused Bella pain it was something else and since I was her friend I needed to find out what and fix it.

"Yes." Lara's answer came so confidently that it made me pause in my thoughts.

The air grew tense and quiet as everybody held their breath waiting to see what Bella would say.

"Then you're wrong because I have no reason to hate you. Because I always knew that Damascus wasn't mine. I was just supposed to fix him up and have him ready for the one he was meant to be with. Which was always you Lara, it was set in stone long before you even knew it. And maybe I got attached, but I always knew in the back of my head he belonged to you. So, it's you who should hate me, for not letting you know"

Then Bella left.

I couldn't help it I let out a small gasp because while the vampires might not know exactly what she meant we knew perfectly what she meant.

_We have to meet_ was all I could think. So, that we could discuss what exactly we had just found out and decide if it would hurt our bond. I then disappeared off to find Julian and fill him in, leaving a very confused and worried Lara and Damascus behind.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the chapter.**

**:]- Jamie**


	7. Chapter 6

**One of my longest chapters yet. This is Edward and Bella's first conversation together and all I can say is finally. **

* * *

Chapter 6

BPOV

I sat on the ledge of the roof. Letting the rain soak my clothes and hair; wishing it would wash away my memories, too. I had been up here for awhile, just thinking about my life and what I had said.

My friends were probably having a meeting right now about what I said. I would need to find out later what had been decided, but for now I really didn't care what my friends did.

I had enough to deal with. Without going to hear my friends talk about Damascus and I. About how I had known Lara and him would end up together. Asking me why I had even gone to the trouble to help Damascus.

The answer I would have given would have to be because I knew he wasn't a hopeless case. Damascus used to be the most self-hating person I knew. He thought himself ugly and unworthy to be seen by anyone when he was in his true form.

But, I hadn't thought so. I had shown him that he was just as beautiful as anyone else, even more so. I had made him kinder, but it wasn't so I could have him. No, it was because he needed to be better when he met Lara.

Lara with her kind heart would have accepted him in a minute, but not known how to help him completely and Damascus would have just shied away from her. Which was why I had needed to help him. I had just gotten a bit too attached in the process.

I let out a sigh.

"Are your thoughts troubling you?" A velvet voice wrapped in silk asked, out of the blue.

I turned and found myself facing the handsome Edward Cullen.

"Nothing I can't deal with." I answered.

He seemed to consider that for a minute and shrugged,

"Well if you ever need to tell somebody your thoughts I wouldn't mind listening."

"And why wouldn't you mind listening?" I questioned.

"Because I just want to know what you're thinking."

I let out a laugh and asked,

"Wouldn't you already know, seeing as mind reading is your power."

He let out a little laugh of his own as he answered,

"You would think so, but for some reason your mind is a closed book to me and your face doesn't give much information away."

"I'll take that as a compliment.?"

"You can take it any way you like. But how about we talk about something else that will get your mind off those troublesome thoughts you seem to be having." he replied.

"Agreed. So, did you tell all you had learned about me and my friends to the Volturi?" I was truly curious about the answer to this question.

"Of course we told them all we had learned. Which was you and your companions are quite peculiar." he responded sarcasm thick in his voice.

"Well, if you did I would understand. Sometimes you have to tell people things for the better of the group." I said.

"Are your trying to say that you and your friends are a danger to us?" he asked.

"What do you think." I redirected the question back to him.

"From that little display your friends put on the first time we all met I could say they are, but I'm not sure about you."

I gave him a little smile and whispered to myself,

"I'm not sure either."

I didn't know if Edward had heard or not.

"Why are you sitting in the rain?"

I was grateful of the subject change and answered right away,

"It soothes me."

"Are you sure you won't catch your death sitting out there?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, besides it's only sprinkling now, but if you want to make sure I don't, why don't you join me?" I don't know what made me ask him, but I knew I had to. Something about him compelled me to want to know everything about him.

At first, Edward just stood there and didn't respond and I got nervous. _What a stupid thing of me to ask._ I opened my mouth ready to tell him I was just joking when he spoke,

"I probably should."

For some reason his reply caused me to smile. Most likely, my first real smile of the day.

Edward strode to where I sat and swinging his legs over the ledge he joined me.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"This was _your_ idea, but how about we talk about music." he suggested.

I felt myself smile again. I loved music, but would Edward share any of the musical tastes that I had?

"I like any types, preferably classical, one of my favorite pieces would have to be Claire De Lune.''

Edward looked at me with astonishment on his face,

"You know Debussy."

I let out a small laugh,

"Yes, but not many people I know, know about him, but I take it you're one of the few people who do know and like his work."

"Of course I do. He's one of my favorite composers, but I do like other types of music except for rap." There was this look in his eye as he spoke of Debussy that drew me in, but instantly lost me when he said he didn't like rap.

"You just don't listen to the right rap songs. In some of them there are beautiful expressions of feelings and poetry described, but of course now some rap songs are just nonsense words. You must, however, find the right ones to listens to.''

Edward looked at me,

"Well, then, I guess I'll just have to let you make me listen to the right rap songs, one day."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Sometime." but I highly doubted we would be able to talk to one another again, anytime soon.

"Do you play an instrument?"

Edward's new question caught me off guard, but made me feel so happy because the piano was one of my passions.

EPOV

Bella launched right into a detailed explanation of what instrument she played and why. I already knew what she played I just wanted to know the why.

"I play the piano. It is one of the things I hold dear to my heart. The first thing about it that captivated me was the way such complex melodies could be played so beautifully. I began to learn how to play in hopes that I one day could play it just as beautifully as the people I had seen playing it. At first, it was tough and I couldn't understand why I wasn't getting it; until I realized that I was much happier making my own melodies on the piano. So, I began composing my own pieces and..."

Bella suddenly stopped and I couldn't allow it,

"Please, continue."

She looked up at me the hesitance showing in her eyes.

"Are you sure I'm not boring you?"

How could she think that. She was anything, but a bore. She was captivating with the way she spoke of her love for the piano, she looked absolutely lovely in the rain, and, most of all, without being able to hear her thoughts she was a total mystery to me, which was something new, and what held me here listening to every single word she said with such interest.

"No, Bella you are anything, but boring."

With that she continued on and we spent the rest of the night talking. I forgot about everything that wasn't Bella, until of course she let out a gasp and shouted,

"Edward, look!"

I followed her finger to where it pointed... the rising sun and was quite confused. I looked back at her, a question on my face and Bella sighed,

"I love the sunrise. The promise of a new day and things always gives me hope that everything will be better."

She was always surprising me. This new revelation of hers that I had just learned made the growing list of things that I enjoyed about Bella. I wonder what it would be like to see the world through her eyes?

"I never thought of it that way."

"Well, now you can. Think about it all day if you wish, but for now I must be going." she replied.

"Yes, we should get back to our families. They're probably worried sick about us, right now."

She seemed saddened by something, however, as she said,

"I really enjoyed talking to you, Edward."

And then I had a thought, _could Bella be sad because she would miss talking to me_. I don't know why, but this thought made me feel like singing.

"I wouldn't mind talking to you again, Bella. Anytime is all right."

She gave me a hope filled smile,

"Then you might just be talking to me pretty soon."

I nodded my head in agreement and watched as she left; waiting until she was out of sight to head back to the rooms my family was staying in.

_Family._ I thought as I realized they would question where I had been to night. Usually, I wouldn't hide things from my family, but for some reason I wanted to keep this meeting between Bella and I a secret.

Right then, I came up with the perfect answer, but had to wonder how long could this secret last.

APOV

"Is your brother back, yet?" Esme had asked this question at least two hundred times throughout the night, and she had just asked it again.

I was getting tired of hearing it. Of course it was unusual for Edward to be gone for this long, but I knew that he could take care of himself. Besides where could he go in Volterra that would pose a threat to his safety.

"Are you sure you can't see him in your visions?" Carlisle, my father, questioned.

I had already said no countless times, but not wanting to upset Esme further, Carlisle kept asking me to double check my visions which showed nothing.

"Yes, I'm sure." I sighed.

Jasper reached over and grabbed my hand in what was supposed to be a comforting manner and whispered,

"It's okay, we know you're trying."

I smiled at him. How I loved this man. He always knew how to make me feel better. Edward on the other hand would be in for a rude awakening when he returned from wherever he was. He knew better than to worry us like this.

"Guys, I'm sure Edward probably went out to meet some hot girl he hasn't told us about, who is probably named Lolita." Emmett joked.

Rosalie snorted at his implication as I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett that's about as likely as him and Tanya hooking up." Rosalie said.

We all had to laugh at that one. No matter how uneasy we had all just been the thought of Tanya and Edward together was hysterical.

"What's so funny?" This new voice startled us out of our laughter.

We all turned to face the doorway and there stood Edward. The only unusual thing was the big grin he wore on his face.

"Edward where have you been all night. You had your mother and I worried." Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry. I just lost track of time." Edward responded.

He didn't look sorry. He looked like he had just had the best night of his life.

"What exactly made you lose track of time?" Emmett asked.

Edward's smile grew even bigger,

"I was just enjoying the rain."

"You do know it stopped raining hours ago." Rosalie pointed out.

"Well, after that I enjoyed the sunrise, but right now I'm going to enjoy my bed, by lying down."

Edward headed towards the door that led into his room. We stared at the closed door, in shock, long after Edward had closed it.

"Edward was enjoying nature." I had to repeat this out loud for my own benefit. I just couldn't grasp the fact that Edward was only enjoying nature.

"I always knew he was gay." Emmett said, shaking his head from side to side.

I opened my mouth to make a remark about Emmett's comment when I realized Edward hadn't come out of his room to hit Emmett. With our vampire hearing I was sure he would have heard that little comment.

"Okay, I'm worried. Edward hasn't come out of his room to hit Emmett." Jasper stated.

Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, and I looked to Carlisle and Esme to see if they had an answer for Edward's unusual behavior. Instead of looking at us though they were looking at each other, similar small smiles forming on each of their faces.

"What are those smiles for?" I asked, hating not knowing things.

"Can't you see. I think Edward _was_ out with a lady last night. Like Emmett said, but I'm sure her name was not Lolita." Esme answered.

Jasper let out a laugh,

"Nice try. Edward out with a girl." .

"Think about it children, what else causes people to smile like they're a blind man seeing the sun for the first time?" Carlisle questioned.

The room became suddenly silent and I thought,_ I have to find out what happened. Edward might have a chance at happiness for the first time in over a hundred years._

"Which girl would even bother spending time with Edward, unless they were high at the time they met. Or maybe he met a girl ordered her a drink and slipped something in it." Emmett concluded breaking the silence.

_SMACK!!_

"Ow! What was that for?" Emmett exclaimed.

Next to him stood Edward, who had obviously hit him, and one thing was certain he was very mad.

"She is, certainly, not on drugs and I would do _no_ such thing to a lady." he stated curtly.

Then he headed back to his bedroom._ Aha. So, there was a somebody._

Now, the only question was who?

_BPOV_

_Why is Bella so happy. She shouldn't be. Does she not remember what happened the last time she was happy. Of course she does. She just might be playing around. She has to be because if this thing with that Cullen boy turns out bad..._

_I don't know what I'll do. I can't let Bella get her hopes up. I need to have a talk with her._

* * *

**If I ever get off track or something within the story becomes confusing just ask in a review or something. Sorry about any mistakes you may find.**

**-Jaime**


	8. Chapter 7

**Two chapter in one day. This chapter gets some important stuff out of the way and this chapter and the next(when you get it) are transition chapters leading into the big plot. So, if anything seems rushed that's why.**

* * *

Chapter 7

BPOV

_Today is the day, the day to talk to the red-eyed vampires about their diet. There can be no more stalling._ I had been lying on my bed when these thoughts had come up. It seemed that she was talking to me the other half of my soul. The one I call by my middle name Marie.

_I agree Marie, but why now. _

_Because time is going._

_Why must I listen to you._

She was quiet then and I knew that even if she didn't answer I would still go talk to Aro today.

_Why were you talking with Edward Cullen yesterday?_

Marie was changing the subject. So, typical.

_He talked to me._

_But you invited him to stay out there._

_Why do you care?_

_Because every boy you have feelings for has taken advantage of that and lied to you, or left you._

_That is not true._

_Then why am I here._

She knew she had me there.

_I don't have feelings for Edward._

_You can't lie to me Bella. While you might not have serious feelings for him there are some there._

I felt her leave my mind then and I knew she was right. I did feel something for Edward Cullen, but what.

I knocked on the polished door of Damascus and Laras' room. I had been avoiding my friends since last night and I needed to talk to them before I talked to Aro.

The door was opened by Lara who let me in and then stood staring at me.

"I'm sorry." I said.

She then started to cry and I hugged her, so, that she wouldn't fall to the floor.

"Why are you crying, Lara? I came to apologize." I asked.

"I realized that I'm a horrible person. I should be happy that Damascus and I are together. I shouldn't be so hung up in the past and you shouldn't be apologizing because even if you knew Damascus and I were going to end up together, and you had feelings for him, you still helped us in the end. Bella you are so self-less and I was just being jealous because I've always thought that Damascus still had feelings for you, but he and I had a long talk last night and he set me straight."

"You thought Damascus had feelings for me, that was way off. Damascus is completely in love with you." I said.

"I know that now. Bella can we please start over?" she asked.

"Absolutely," I answered, "Where is everybody though."

"Making breakfast." she answered.

"The vampires have a kitchen?" I questioned.

"We were shocked too." Lara laughingly replied the tears drying on her face.

"Well, tell them I'm going to talk to Aro." I said.

Lara looked at me the question she wanted to ask clear in her eyes.

"I'm sure." I answered the question she wouldn't ask.

I opened the doors to the throne room and was glad to find only Aro inside alone.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Watching your friends cook." he answered watching me walk into the room.

"Then, may I talk to you in private?" I asked.

"Of course." Aro said.

He stood from his throne then and led me to a private room. The room was as big as a small study with a desk and a chair on either side. Aro pulled out my seat then took his own.

"I think you know what this is about." I told him.

"About the vampire diet." he answered.

I nodded my head,

"Why do you feed off of humans?"

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Aro asked.

"I mean when you know that animals can be an option you still choose to feed off of humans." I explained.

"Humans taste better, Bella." he said.

"Well, even if it tastes better it's not right humans have feelings, families, goals, and things they want to do in life. It's wrong to end that chance, it is a sin to take life."

"Bella, do you eat meat?"

"Yes." I answered wondering where this was going.

"Think of it like this. There is the option of not eating meat and being a vegetarian, but many people still eat meat."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"The meat comes from a number of animals, and what if some of those animals have lives, families, and dreams. Some people argue that animals have no feelings or really know what is happening when they are killed to be human food. Wouldn't that be a sin also." Aro explained.

I was quiet then because Aro did have a point. I knew it was wrong to think of humans having the same worth as animals, but it was true. Vampires did to humans what humans did to animals.

Who was I too come and ask him to change his complete diet because if I called him and vampires sinners I was, also, calling myself and the human race sinners for eating meat.

"Bella." Aro said interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes."

"Let me try to explain it like this," he started, "You believe in God, right?"

I nodded my head, yes.

"Well, as surprising as it may be, a few years ago, I read the Bible and I'm sure you've read it as well."

I nodded my head again.

"In the Bible it says God created everything and loves everything he created. Even humans who sin. Now from my understanding every vampire was once human, and humans are a creation of God. So, I think that God is the creator of vampires and in that he loves us, like he loves humans and if you don't believe that think of the Cullens. You think God wouldn't let someone like anybody in that family into heaven."

He was right. I knew the Cullens were some of the kindest people ever, even more so than certain humans. It would be wrong not to let them in heaven if they ever did die.

"I think it is all about if you accept vampires rather than persecute us," he finished.

"I see your point Aro, but I still must ask the next time you or any vampire are about to drink a human dry please think about their lives," I told him, "Is it all right if I leave, now?"

Aro nodded,

"One last question, though, Isabella. How did you come to know about vampires?"

"My father told me," I replied standing.

"He must be very knowledgeable," Aro concluded.

"He is," I answered a small smile gracing my lips.

I made my way to the door of the room and as I opened the door I turned to look at Aro and said,

"I accept you, Aro, even if you are a red-eyed vampire."

Aro POV

After Bella closed the door to the room I sat there thinking about what Bella had said.

_knock,knock_

The sound of someone knocking on the door, however, broke through my thoughts.

"Come in." I called to whoever was on the other side.

In walked Caius.

"Brother what is the purpose of this visit?" I asked, wondering why Caius had come to visit me.

"Bella and her companions, along with the Cullen children have gone shopping."

"Is that all you came to tell me?"

"No. Heidi and other vampires would like to eat is tonight, okay."

"Yes, but I might not be present."

"Why, Aro?"

"I had an interesting talk with Bella and she opened my eyes to something."

"Really?" Caius asked incredulously.

"I think we might have underestimated that human. She seems wise beyond her years." I answered him.

"I might have to talk to her myself then." Caius said as he headed back towards the door.

"If you do, then be good, Caius."I called to him.

"I always am, Aro." he replied.

Noel POV

"Pass me the pancake mix." Julian said.

I passed it to him and returned to cutting onions for the omelets we were making. It had been awhile since we had eaten and today we had decided we would eat breakfast.

We had been planning to go out for breakfast, but were shocked when we found a kitchen that was fullly stocked. So, we decided to put it to use.

Halfway, through cooking some vampires had come to find out what the smell was and had wrinkled their noses in disgust. The only vampires that had bothered to stay were the Cullens and Benjamin and Tia from the Egyptian Coven.

It was surprising when Esme offered to cook and we found out that she was an amazing cook. When asked where she learned to cook she replied some cookbooks.

"Hey guys, watcha cooking?" Lara asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Food." I replied.

Lara laughed at my reply and smiled, coming to help me cut more vegetables for the omelets.

"Where's Bella?" Damascus asked.

"She went to talk to, Aro." Lara answered nonchalantly.

"Alone?" Julian questioned.

"Yup," Lara replied.

Then it was quiet for awhile before Carlisle asked,

"Aren't you worried?"

"Nope because Bella know what she's doing if she goes alone." I answered this time.

It was quiet once again, until I asked,

"Do any of you have powers beside Alice, Jasper, and Edward?"

"I control the four elements: wind, earth, fire, and water," Benjamin answered.

I began to laugh along with Lara, Damascus, and Julian. When we began to sober up Benjamin asked,

"What is so funny?"

"You should be sued for copyright," Julian said.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked.

"Have you heard of _Avatar the Last Airbender_ ," Damascus replied.

Emmett's face seemed to light up in recognition and he began to laugh that booming laugh of his.

"That's a good one," he said in-between breaths.

"Will, someone please explain what's so funny?" Jasper asked.

"From what I've read in Emmett's mind _Avatar the Last Airbender_ is a TV show about a boy named Aang who controls the four elements, as well," Edward answered.

"You guys are so mean." a new voice stated as they entered the kitchen.

I turned to see none other than Bella walk in and take a seat in one of the bar stools across from Edward.

"You know we were joking," I said.

"Whatever you say. I'm sorry about their behavior, Benjamin." Bella said as she turned to face him.

"How did your talk with Aro go?" Lara inquired, changing the subject.

"It went quite, well," Bella answered.

"How so?" Damascus asked.

"We enlightened each other," Bella said, "Did you know Aro has read the Bible."

It was quiet _again_ as Bella's little fact sunk in.

"Really?" Carlisle asked.

Bella nodded her head,

"Anyway, I'm hungry is the food done."

"Only one plate which was made for you, Bella, because we know how you get when you're hungry," Damascus answered.

"Thank-you," Bella said as Damascus put a plate and glass of juice in front of her.

"You're welcome," he said heading back to the stove.

After five minutes all the food was done cooking and we were all sitting down to eat. Only the Cullens were with us, now, since Benjamin and Tia had, unsurprisingly, left after Bella apologized for the Avatar comment.

"Esme, thanks for all your help," I said.

"It was no trouble at all. I enjoy cooking because I hardly get to do it at home." she replied.

We were almost done eating when Lara reprimanded the boys,

"Damascus and Julian you're eating like werewolves."

"Sorry," they said at the same time their mouths full of food.

I swear at times they had no manners at all.

"You know about the werewolves?" Jasper asked shocked.

"It's hard not to seeing as you live right by them," I answered.

"Besides that Jacob Black was quite handsome when he hadn't been aging," Bella said.

"I agree," I said.

"Me too," Lara agreed.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Julian and Damascus slow down eating, but more surprising was how Edward's jaw seemed to clench when Bella said she found Jacob handsome. I wonder what that's all about.

"I wouldn't have minded being ," Bella continued.

"Lucky you. Me and Lara were married then," I, fakingly, huffed.

"_Please_, change the subject, it was hard enough to hear you talk about him, at home." Damascus said.

"Fine," Bella said.

"Where _is _your home?" Rosalie asked.

"Far away," Bella answered, glancing at me with a silent plea in her eyes to change the subject.

"Who wants to go shopping today?" I inquired

"I'll go," Lara said.

"Can I come?" Alice asked.

"Of course." I answered.

"I'll go to." Rosalie said.

"Damascus and Julian you're coming to carry our bags." Lara commanded.

The boys groaned and Carlisle and Esme laughed.

"You sound just like Alice and Rosalie telling Jasper and Emmett to come along." Esme stated when she finished laughing.

"That reminds me, Jasper and Emmett are coming, too," Alice said.

"Thanks for reminding her, Esme," Emmett whined sarcastically.

"Bella, are you going?" Alice asked.

"I guess, so. I need to go to a bookstore anyway." she answered.

"I'll go, too." Edward said.

"You don't like to shop," Alice stated, obviously curious of the reason her brother wanted to go shopping.

"I need to get some blank sheet music," he supplied as an answer for wanting to go to the store.

"Well, then we will go get changed and meet you guys back here in fifteen minutes," Lara proposed.

The Cullen children quickly agreed and after working out the details of which cars we were taking Julian, Damascus, Bella, Lara, and I went to change.

* * *

**Thanx for reading. More reviews pleas. :)**

**-Jaime**


	9. Chapter 8

**I got my internet back!!!!!!!!!!!!!YAYYYYYYYYYYYY!! I'm really happy and now updates should be regular so, yay! N-e-way I hope you like this chapter. I'm working on part two and when it's done the story is going to move a long a lot faster and get more into the main plot. So, bear with me. Any questions you can ask in a review. **

* * *

Chapter 8- Shopping Part One

EPOV

Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and I were waiting in the reception area of the castle for Bella and her friends to come down when they started grilling me.

"Where did you go last night?"

"Who was the girl you were with?"

"Is she pretty?"

"Is she a human?"

They bombarded me with questions so fast if I was human it would have been hard to tell who asked what, being a vampire I still had trouble, but by the way the question was asked or which question it was I was able to figure out who had asked what.

Before I could answer though they each started answering for each other.

"Of course she's pretty. Edward's got taste in beautiful woman."

"Well, suppose he doesn't."

"Emmett I resent that." I interjected having to stick up for myself, but they continued on as if they hadn't heard me.

"What do you mean, is she human. Edward wouldn't be with a human."

"I bet he was with a vampire or something."

I was about to yell at all of them when a cough caught all our attention.

"Have we interrupted something?" a bell like voice asked.

My family and I turned to see Bella and her family looking...different, but in a good way. Maybe, it was because they were not wearing all black or white like they usually did..

Julian wore blue jeans with a striped red polo shirt while Damascus wore black jeans with a green, stripped button-down. Noel had put gel in her short hair styling it with spiked tips. She wore blue boot cut jeans, with a black shirt that had a picture of a cat, and said, "I'm Purrfect".

Lara had her dark hair curled and combed running down her back. She wore a light yellow blouse, with a knee-length white skirt, and yellow sandals. Bella, however, looked dazzling.

Her naturally wavy hair had been straightened and was held in a pony-tail. She had on black skinny jeans, with converse all-stars gracing her feet, and a red hoodie with a thick, black belt to top it off.

I'm pretty sure that Alice was also drooling over Bella's sense of style. No matter what though, they all seemed to be glowing in their own ways.

"No, you didn't interrupt anything. We were just heading out to the cars," Alice answered walking towards the front entrance.

Julian and Noel followed Alice and Jasper since they were riding with them. Emmett and Rosalie were going in their own car while Lara, Damascus, and Bella would ride with me in my Volvo.

I didn't mind giving them a ride, but around Damascus I got the feeling that he was dangerous. It's not that it was only him though, they all seemed to be hiding something or giving off weird vibes. That much was obvious, but Damascus seemed to be hiding the most.

I also got the feeling that he was watching me now. More than he usually pays attention to me. What had happened within the time they were changing to cause Damascus to scrutinize me so?

_Could he possibly have found out that Bella and I had talked together last night?_

I pondered this thought as I led them toward my car.

Entering the mall with Bella, Damascus, and Lara confirmed what I thought.

They were different and gave off their own auras. This you could tell by the way that people stared at them, not _me,_ as we entered. Usually if I went somewhere with humans I would be the only one stared at.

I sighed with this new thought and attracted the curious stare of Bella, who was walking behind Damascus and Lara as they headed towards where Noel, Julian, Rosalie, Jasper, and the rest of them were waiting.

"A lot on your mind?" she asked, so low that Lara and Damascus didn't hear.

I just nodded and hoped that the expression I had on my face let her know I would elaborate later.

"Hey, you guys!" Alice's giddy shout reached our ears taking over our attention.

"Well, Rosalie and I want to go to the designer store on the other end," Alice began talking about their plans before we even reached fully them, "and Noel said she would come. While Jasper, Julian, and Emmett go to the mens department or something. So what are you going to do?"

She rushed it all out in a jumble of sentences her hyperactive bouncing already setting in.

"I'll go with you," Lara said.

"I'll go with Julian and the guys," Damascus answered looking slightly ticked at the idea of going with Emmett and Jasper.

"I'm going to the bookstore and from what I saw it is the opposite direction from where you guys are going," Bella stated.

"Hey, Edward isn't the music store in the direction of the bookstore," Alice began.

I nodded and Alice finished,

"So, I guess you and Bella will go together and then we can meet up in a few hours for dinner."

"Sounds perfect," Bella said as she began to head in the opposite direction, "You coming, Edward?"

"Yes," and I turned to walk away not missing the stares I received from Julian and Damascus. I wonder what that was all about.

BPOV

Edward being the gentlemen he was decided to join me in the bookstore first.

"So what were you thinking about?" I asked him as we walked down the aisles filled with dozens and dozens of books.

"You all seem to give off auras different than those of regular humans. That and the fact that Damascus kept shooting me weird looks, including the one that he and Julian gave me before I walked off with you." he answered.

I giggled as my finger came to a stop on a paperback classic. The Scarlet Letter.

"When I finished dressing, I was wandering the hallways, and Damascus stopped me. Apparently, he wanted to know what I did last night. I told him that I was enjoying the rain and sunset," I continued, "he of course being Damascus was suspicious and wouldn't let it rest at just that. He thinks I was with somebody last night."

I looked at Edward and saw that he was intrigued with what I would say next.

"That of course is absurd because last night I was meeting with a new person. Not just anybody," I finished.

I pulled The Scarlet Letter out and asked Edward,

"Do you know what this is about?"

'Of course," he replied taken by surprise by this random question.

"If you cut out the part about the baby and forget what happens after, what are you left with?" I asked him, watching the confusion in his eyes grow.

"All you have is a married woman who committed adultery and was made to wear the scarlet cloth with A on it," Edward answered my question none-the-less.

"Exactly," I said, "but what if she did it because she was in love with that man. Would anything be different?"

Edward was silent for a long time so I finally cut in,

"This is irrelevant let's just finish getting what we need."

Edward looked at me a question in his eyes. I shook my head "no" letting him understand that I wouldn't answer anything related to what we had just been talking about.

We walked in silence for the next bit. Edward following as I walked up and down the aisles picking up the books I wanted when I saw them. Wondering if Edward realized that I never answered the question about the auras we give off.

Finally, I was done picking my books and headed towards the cash register.

A man, probably in his early twenties and quite handsome, with dark hair and lighter skin than most Italians stood manning the register. When I put the books up he smiled at me,

"A fan of classics I presume."

"Why would you say that?" I teased giving him a coy smile as he did the whole bar code thing with the books I selected.

Which happened to be: Wuthering Heights, Romeo and Juliet, Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility, and last but not least The Scarlet Letter.

He gave a laugh at the realization I was teasing him,

"That will be $16.78."

I was pulling out my money to pay him, but Edward's hand reached out to stop mine,

"Let me pay for you."

I looked at him ready to deny, but stopped cold when I noticed the steely look in his eye. The wanting to pay for me was the effect of the gentlemanly upbringing he had, yet the steely look that had recently appeared in his eyes was caused by something else.

"Sure."

I would find out why the look appeared, but not if I made him grouchy by not allowing him to pay for me.

We left the store soon after that and took a slower pace as we headed towards the store where he could buy his sheet music.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"He was flirting with you," Edward answered.

"So..."

"You flirted back,"

I giggled,

"Does that make you angry?"

"No, it's just...ugh"

Edward finished frustrated.

"It's not as if I am more to you than a friend," I continued.

"Yes, you are my friend, but...," he went on.

"What, would you like to be more?"

"Not exactly...,"

"Good. Besides even if that man had asked me to see him again I would have said no."

Edward stared at me the steely look gone, but now his eyes were masked. Or was there a hint of rejection underneath?

"Let's hurry up getting my sheet music."

And then he walked ahead of me as if he couldn't stand to be near me right then.

* * *

**Thanx for reading this chapter.**** And thank-you to all the people who left reviews, added me to their favorites, put me in their alerts, or just read my story.  
**

**-Jaime :)  
**


	10. Not a chapter, Sorry Important AN

**Please Read.**

* * *

Dear Readers,

Before I edit and post up the next chapter I would like to know, would the readers like me to move on with the plot or develop Edward and Bella's relationship. It's important that I get feedback or the next chapter is even going to be more delayed. This is what the choice made by the readers will affect(did I use the right one?). If I move the plot on Edward and Bella will still get together, but with much less developmental and emotional aspects of their relationship and the story will end sooner. If I develop their relationship the plot will move slowly, but you will learn more about the characters that I made up and some new characters will pop up. The plot will move slowly though for a few chapters. I would really like some reviews on what you the readers think.

Please and Thank You,

Jamie

* * *

**Thanks. :) Side Note: This story has a lot of alerts and favs, may I please get a few more reviews.  
**


End file.
